Elements Destiny
by darkseraph89
Summary: Clair Daniels has never known her true identity, found at the age of eight without any memories and a mysterious power. But when her best friend, Draco Malfoy is in danger, she goes to Hogwarts, and her destiny. Rated T for now. R&R DMOC, HPGW, HGRW
1. Prologue She's Dead

**oo  
**

** Elements Destiny**

**Prologue - She's Dead **

**oo **

**July 17th - 1:36 a.m.**

**The only true constant in life is that things always change**

**oo **

Fifteen year-old Clair Daniels shot up out of bed, the quiet banging noise waking her up. Without even thinking and already knowing who it was, she quickly made her way over to the window and threw it open, and then pulled the blonde boy she was closer to then anyone else inside.

He was drenched from the rain that was pouring, but not even that stopped her from noticing the blood leaking down his arm or his back, nor did it hid the tears that where freely falling from his eyes. Clair instantly knew from the look in his eyes that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Draco, what happened?" Clair demanded with worry, the vacant look in her best friend's eyes scaring her. She forced him to sit down at her computer chair, and then began ounce again to try and reach him. "Draco, answer me, please. What happened? Why are you bleeding? Where's your shirt?"

She stopped when she received no acknowledgment that he even heard her. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly grabbed the towels she kept hidden under her bed for whenever he showed up wet or bleeding really badly, and began doing what she could to clean and dry him up.

"She's dead." He finally choked out about ten minutes later, and Clair immediately stopped her healing of one of medium wounds on his back, and her eyes turned from the bluish color to her normal black ones. Dropping to her knees and she pulled him into a hug, not even need to be told who 'she' was.

While Draco Malfoy cried in her arms, Clair remembered a similar situation almost eight years ago, when they where coincidently eight. It was the day they met, and the one day she would never take back. It was also the last day Draco cried, though that had been technically before she had known him.

_//It was dark outside, and Clair was scared as she slowly made her way threw the woods, trying to find her way back home. She had chased after her black puppy into the woods, who was trailing at her feet now, and only realized she was lost after catching up to Bear._

_She knew Amelia, her new adoptive mother, had to be worried about her, seeing how she was always worried about her. But that was understandable, it was only three weeks ago she had legally adopted Clair, and almost five months when she had found her wondering the streets with no memories except her name and birthday._

_The sound of crying pulled the little girl to her right, and she soon came upon a boy her age, curled up in a ball with only his blonde hair being seen. When Clair stepped on a twig, though, his head shot up as his body tensed and then relaxed when spotting her, but the fear in his eyes sill remained._

"_Are you okay?" Clair questioned when she spotted the blood trailing down his face from a deep gash on his forehead. A whisper of a voice ran threw the girl's mind and she instantly knew his father had been the one to hurt him. "Your dad did this?"_

"_Get away from me, or you'll get hurt too." His voice sounded broken, like he had seen way too many horrible things anyone should see, especially a kid. Clair had a feeling he had._

"_Sorry, but you're the first human being I've seen in hours, so I'll take my chances." Clair smiled while going to sit next to him, giggling at his shocked expression. The giggle turned to a laugh when Bear suddenly started trying to lick the boy to death, a laugh he soon joined in._

"_Can you keep a secret?" Clair asked seriously after their laughter had died down, looking the boy deep in his eyes and already knowing the answer. _

_Before giving him a chance to voice that answer, the little girl moved her right hand to hover over his injury. Her eyes, pupils and all, turned a crystal clear blue with ripples of grey running threw them. Then, a soft blue light that matched the colors of her eyes, surrounded both her hand and his injury as it quickly healed and the blood disappeared from his skin, just not the little part that had reached his shirt._

"_How did you do that?" After she had pulled her hand back, and he had placed his where his cut ounce was, and his eyes where wide in amazement, "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"_

"_Thank you." Clair seemed very proud of herself, almost beaming as she smiled widely at her new friend. Then her face turned serious again, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."_

"_I won't, I promise." He answered with just as much seriousness, not even having to think before answering. He was able to see the fear in her eyes from the thought of other people knowing. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."_

"_Clair Daniels." Clair giggled while shaking Draco's hand, feeling ridiculous that she had forgotten names! Then the two locked eyes, and they where thrown into another fit of laughter.//_

Narcissa had been the one to find them about two hours later, curled up together asleep. She had help them keep their friendship from Luscious and even covered whenever Draco would run to Clair's house after one of his father's 'moods', which usually left him injured in some way.

"I came in, and she was just lying there while he was smirking!" Draco's voice brought the rest of Clair's mind back to reality, and she promptly held him closer while realizing for the first time, the tears running down her face. "I started screaming, and he. He knows about you." His voice broke then, and Clair knew if he continued right now the damage would be even worse.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me everything right now. We'll be safe as long as we're together." Clair whispered in his ear, which was all he needed to know before completely breaking down. For the next hour the two sat, curled up together on the floor, before falling asleep while holding onto each other like their lives depended upon it. And that's how the Auras and Amelia Daniels found the two the next morning.

**oo **


	2. Chapter 1 The Burrow

**oo**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! Which means you'd get nothing if you sue.

**oo **

**Elements Destiny**

**Chapter 1 - The Burrow**

**oo **

July 21st - 10:28 a.m.

Even if you're doing something for the right reason, does that make it right?

**oo **

It had been a week since Narcissa Malfoy's death. Draco had been staying with Clair since, and thanks to her mother's contacts in the Ministry it didn't even take two hours to get the final approval that he would live with them until he was seventeen.

His godfather, Serverus Snape, had not been unaware of this until after, and was unable to do anything now. They had been informed that Serverus was trying to get a hold of Draco, but he hadn't responded to that information yet.

Clair sighed as she stared out her window, the one Draco had come threw a week ago. He was currently asleep on her bed, which is where he had slept since coming to the house despite the numerous guest rooms. Her mother had surprisingly been the one to demand it upon returning from the Ministry.

Draco had recovered, physically, but was still pretty beat up mentally, not that he'd let anyone other then her know. It wasn't surprising really; because she was still messed up and her incident had been months ago. Clair knew it would take awhile for it to get better. The problem was she wasn't sure how Draco was going to handle staying at the Burrow, if it would make it worse or better.

Amelia had surprised them with the news at dinner the previous night that they would be going to stay the rest of the summer at the Burrow for protection, and then on September first go to Hogwarts. Both had been elated about Hogwarts, since they would go to school together, but Draco seemed troubled that he'd be spending the rest of his summer with 'the dream team'. This was the reason for Clair's worry for her best friend.

Draco mumbling while tossing and turning brought Clair back and she quickly rushed to his side, and started whispering words of comfort to him. Clair knew it could be worse to wake someone up from a nightmare; all she could do was try and sooth him subconsciously and hope it worked.

A few moments later, Draco's eyes popped with fear and horror running in them. When he was able to finally focus on Clair, she didn't even have time to think before being dragged into a very tight hug.

"What happened, what was the nightmare about?" Clair whispered a few moments later, still wrapped securely in his arms while he cried softly on he soldier. It was obvious she had made an appearance, and that it was one of the more serious ones

"I saw him kill you." His voice was soft and broken, and had his head not been so close to her own Clair wasn't sure she would have heard him as his grip tightened, if at all possible. "I'm not going to let him ever touch you! I can't."

"It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Clair responded with a determined voice. "You're stuck with me Malfoy, and there's nothing anyone or thing can do about it."

He laughed lightly, and the two fell into a comfortable silence, just lying there holding each other. It wasn't until Clair noticed that it was almost eleven that the two separated to finish off their packing.

Thirty minutes later, the two stood in the den, both looking at the fireplace with redemption. Amelia, who had been watching to two just stand there and stare for the past five minutes, decided to finally step in and get this moving.

"You'll be staying with the Weasley's, and will be sharing a room. You'll need to use floo powder to get there," Here she stopped to send the teens a small glare before continuing, "And they'll be waiting for you on the other side. I have some business to attend and will be gone for a few day, but I will come visit in exactly one week. Now, no more stalling, it's time to get going."

Rolling her eyes, Clair gave Draco's hand one last squeeze before stepping into the fireplace. After shouting 'The Burrow' and throwing the powder at her feet, she found herself spiraling down some sort of tunnel before being spat out where she landed face first on the ground.

"Yep, I'm never doing that again." Clair hissed as she slowly sat up, to find herself faced with a room full of teens, six all together. Four where read heads, obviously the Weasley's, a set of twins, a boy about her age, and a girl about a year younger. The other two where also around her age, a boy with messy, dark brown hair and wire rimmed glasses, and a girl with curly, light brown hair and a book propped up in her lap.

All others, except for the two girls immediately jumped up and drew the wands, and Clair had to bite her tongue in order to not laugh, as she also stood up from her position on the ground.

"Who are you?" The brown headed boy questioned with a demanding tone, but before Clair could respond Draco tumbled threw the fireplace, managing to end up on his feet.

"That's not fair, I landed on my ass!" Clair exclaimed, sending Draco a deadly glare, which he responded to with a shrug of his shoulder's before turning his attention to the others.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing in my house!?" The younger of the red headed boys yelled, making Clair wince when the sound reached her ears. The other boys didn't look as pissed off at the one boy, but still looked rather pissed while the two girls watched on with curiosity.

"What on earth is going on here?" All attention turned to a very angry looking woman. She was slightly plumped with red hair that was a little less shocking as the others, and a kind motherly feel to her. "Put those wands away right now!"

"But mom," The boy didn't get to finish his sentence as Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, I said NOW!" The boys quickly stuck their wands in their respectable places, though the boy Ron looked rather reluctant to do so as he kept shooting Draco mincing glares. After all four wands where gone from sight, Mrs. Weasley turned on the new comers with a much softer look, "I wasn't expecting you guys until noon. Anyways, come with me and I'll show you two to your room."

With no other choice, the two followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room, Draco grabbing Clair's hand before they even started moving. They made their way of flights of stairs that didn't exactly looked safe, until they where lead down a hallway and ushered into a room.

There where two twin beds, along with two dressers, with a nightstand separating them. The walls where a dark blue while the carpet was a lighter shade and glow in the dark star stickers covering the ceiling. The comforter and pillowcases for the three pillows matched the colors of the walls, and their things where already sitting at the foot of the beds.

"Thank you for this." Draco whispered while turning to Mrs. Weasley, who looked surprised for a moment, before a warm smile graced her lips.

"You have nothing to thank me for. Now I'll let you two get settled, and I'll send someone up when lunch is ready." With that, the caring woman left the two teens alone in the room, both heads filled with thoughts.

They started unpacking their things without a word said between them, and where finished within fifteen minutes and sitting on their respectable beds. The silence had gotten awkward now, and neither knew what to say.

"So, we're here." Clair finally spoke, the silence grating on her nerves. She however, got no response from the boy, who was still staring blankly at one of the walls. With a mischievous look in her eyes, Clair made her way to sit next to Draco and placed her lips next to his ear. "Wake up!" She yelled before promptly pushing him to the floor.

"What did you do that for?" He screamed back, though not that loud so not to bother anyone else in the house, anger lacing his every word. His face also showed just how angry, making Clair wondered what he was thinking about that was so important.

"You weren't paying attention to me, and it was getting on my nerves. You just sat there staring into space. What's up?" Clair question, not in the bit worried about his anger, as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's none of your business! Why do you have to know every single damn thing about me? Can't you just stay out of my life a little bit or is sticking you're nose in everything or is it a family trait?" Draco saw the hurt flash threw her eyes from his words and cold tone, and the guilt sunk in. However, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it out of fear of her safety. He wasn't going to let her get hurt because of him, even if that meant he had to push her out of his life. However, the question is, was he really doing the right thing?

"Sorry, I won't bother you anymore." Clair refused to let him see the tears she knew were going to fall soon, as his words kept running threw her mind, destroying her heart more and more. There for, she quickly stretched out on the bed, her back turned to him, just in time to hide the first tear that fell.

She stayed in that position for almost an hour, silently crying to her self, before the youngest of the Weasley family came to call them down for lunch. Quickly using her powers to erase any traces of tears, her eyes flashing a crystal clear blue with wisps of grey running threw them, pupils and all before returning to normal. Then she quickly got up, and joined to two down to the kitchen, not even sparing a glance in Draco's direction.

**oo **

AN: This isn't my first story, just the first one I've put up. Tell me what you think, and any suggestions you might have are welcomed. Flames are also welcomed, I can make roasted marsh mellows!!!

**oo **


End file.
